Provocaciones
by Patolemus
Summary: Pietro siempre se burla de Clint, ya sea por su edad, su lentitud, o algo pasajero del momento. Clint tiene bastante paciencia, pero incluso la suya acaba cuando las provocaciones se vuelven mas intensas.
1. Aclaraciones

**»Esto es un fanfic, por lo tanto todo el universo de Marvel no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, aunque la historia es totalmente mía.**

**»Está historia tiene contenido homosexual. Si no te gusta, no lo leas, y si lo haces, hazlo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**»Aunque ya lo dije en la descripción, volveré a repetirlo. Esta historia contiene lenguaje explícito y escenas subidas de tono, no aptas para menores. Pero como se que muchos lo leerán igual, porque esto es una plataforma de fanfiction y yo misma no soy mayor, yo solo aviso.**

**»Como ya dije, esto es un fanfic. Por lo tanto, hay algunas cosas en la trama alteradas a mi voluntad para mejorar el avance de los acontecimientos, ya sean edades, situaciones, alineación de los personajes y/o incluso personalidades. **

**Patolemus.**


	2. Capítulo Único

Comenzó como un juego. Estaban juntos en una habitación, algo pasaba, Pietro abría la boca y le decía algo a Clint, que probablemente devolvería el gesto o solo lo ignoraría, riendo divertido. Un _juego_.

Pero ahora Pietro decía cosas cada vez más sugerentes. Había pasado de meterse con su edad a ofrecerse a ayudarlo con sus _problemas_, si saben lo que eso significa, y Clint comenzaba a molestarse. Es por eso, que esa tarde cuando Pietro dejo salir una frase con doble sentido, Clint no se contuvo. Si tan solo lo hubiera hecho, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pero no lo hizo.

Ambos estaban solos en la torre, puesto que la mitad del equipo había salido en una misión y los demás vagaban por la cuidad haciendo Dios sabrá que cosas. La cuestión es que Pietro y Clint no tenían más compañía que el otro, y obviamente, Pietro no desaprovecharía su oportunidad. Nunca lo hacía.

Se encontraban en la sala frente al televisor viendo una película de comedia. Puede que ambos se molestaran mutuamente, pero eso no impedía que se llevaran bien, y que pidieran pasar tiempo juntos.

Pietro estaba prácticamente acostado en el sofá, con las piernas en el regazo de Clint. Por otra parte, éste estaba bien sentado, con uno de los brazos en el respaldo. Con su otra mano le daba vueltas al pie descalzo de Pietro, casi sin darse cuenta. Necesitaba liberar energía de alguna manera, y era lo que tenía más a mano. A Pietro esto no podía molestarle menos, pero obviamente, iba a sacar provecho de la situación.

—Oye viejo, estas muy tenso, ¿no crees? Muy rígido. Yo podría... _ayudarte_ con eso. —murmuró con voz algo seductora y pícara, burlándose de la cara que puso su compañero al escucharlo. Si, Pietro amaba provocar a Clint. Tal vez demasiado.

Clint desvío la mirada del televisor y la clavó en el rostro de Pietro, que sonreía burlonamente. Dejo tranquilo el pie de su compañero, sabiendo que eso era lo que había causado el comentario, y una lenta sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus labios. ¿Pietro quería jugar? Bueno, Clint era muy bueno jugando. Al menos, lo era en el que Pietro estaba proponiendo.

—¿Si? ¿Y como planeas ayudarme, niño? —murmuró de vuelta mientras se sacaba las piernas de Pietro del regazo y se acercaba a su compañero, que había perdido la sonrisa. No se suponía que Clint en verdad _respondiera_ a lo que le había dicho. Clint ya se encontraba junto a Pietro, con el rostro más cerca de lo recomendable al de Pietro—. Porque a mi se me ocurren varias ideas. Aunque hay una que me atrae... más.

Pietro sabía porque, pero las palabras de Clint lo hicieron temblar. ¿De emoción, miedo, expectación... _deseo_? Eso era algo que Pietro no sabía, ni tampoco estaba seguro de querer saber.

—¿Que estás hacie...? —Pietro dejó de hablar súbitamente cuando el pulgar de Clint se posó en sus labios. Pietro miro fijamente a los ojos de Clint. No tendría porque gustarle tanto, no tendría porque _ponerle_ tanto. ¿Entonces porque Pietro tenía ansias de _algo más_?

—Solo déjate llevar, ¿quieres niño? —dijo Clint aún con su sonrisa ladeada, satisfecho al saber lo que provocaba en Pietro.

Él solo pudo mirar a Clint a los ojos con nerviosismo. ¿Clint realmente iba a...?

Todos los pensamientos de Pietro se interrumpieron cuando el pulgar sobre sus labios se movió, adentrándose un poco en su cavidad bucal. Pietro miro fijamente a los ojos azules de Clint.

Y chupo.

Las pupilas de Clint se dilataron e inspiró bruscamente mientras Pietro chupaba, sin poder evitar querer más. Quería mas. Y tendría más.

Siguieron así hasta que Clint se cansó, así que sacó su pulgar y acercó el rostro aún más al de Pietro, quedando a milímetros de distancia.

Esa vez fue Pietro quien tomó la iniciativa, y junto sus labios en un beso que de inmediato se tornó salvaje, necesitado. Clint dominaba totalmente el beso, y recostó a Pietro nuevamente en el sofá sin problemas. Pietro solo podía suspirar entre el beso. ¿Se suponía que se sintiera tan bien? ¿Se suponía que ese beso por si solo se la pusiera tan dura? No, pero así era.

Clint comenzó a bajar por su barbilla, llegando a su cuello y luego a su clavícula. Pietro lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción, y Clint sonrió sin interrumpir ni un segundo lo que hacía.

Pietro metió las manos bajo la camisa de Clint, y sintió su abdomen duro y bien trabajado. Le subió la camisa a medida que avanzaba por sus abdominales, y finalmente Clint se la sacó por la cabeza antes de volver a su clavícula. La camisa de Pietro también molestaba bastante, así que no paso mucho antes de que el de cabellos blancos se encontrara medio desnudo también.

Pietro suspiraba a cada segundo, sin poder—sin querer detenerse.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta esto, niño? —dijo Clint en un gruñido mientras le daba una pequeña mordida al cuello de Pietro.

—Oh, si. No pares. —respondió Pietro en un pequeño gemido, quejándose cuando Clint dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Que es lo que no quieres que pare? —preguntó Clint sensualmente en la oreja de Pietro, aún cuando sabía exactamente de que el otro hablaba—. Dime, niño, ¿que es lo que no quieres que pare?

Ambos tenían una creciente erección, y cuando Clint simulo una embestida Pietro gimió, más fuerte que antes, mientras Clint gruñía, expectante.

—Solo bésame y ya, anciano. —respondió ansioso Pietro antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los del arquero. Las manos de Clint volaron hacia el borde de los pantalones de Pietro, desabrochando el botón y bajando la tela rápidamente con una mano, dejando finalmente a Pietro con solo unos bóxers que marcaban bastante su erección. Clint agradecía que Pietro no usase zapatos en la torre.

Clint acaricio el abdomen de Pietro mientras este suspiraba, las respiraciones de ambos irregulares. ¿Cuando habían llegado a esa situación? Ninguno lo sabía. Pero no tenían intenciones de detenerse en un futuro próximo. Al menos, ellos no.

Ambos se congelaron cuando escucharon voces en el pasillo, y luego de mirarse unos segundos los dos se vistieron rápidamente y trataron de arreglarse lo mejor posible para no hacer tan evidente lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Pietro miro a Clint a los ojos, solo entonces notando lo que acababa de pasar. Sin poder evitarlo, Pietro corrió, alejándose de Clint lo más rápido que pudo, aún sonrojado cuando llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con un portazo tras de sí. Su respiración estaba agitada, aunque no por la carrera. Su corazón latía _extremadamente_ rápido, pero no gracias a lo que todos pensarían. Porque aunque Pietro tratase de negarlo, le había gustado lo que estaban haciendo Clint y él en ese sofa. No, no le había gustado. Le había encantado.

Clint se quedó mirando por donde Pietro se había ido hacia solo unos segundos, escuchando el estruendo de la puerta justo cuando Wanda, Tony y Bruce entraban a la sala, mirando interrogante a Clint.

—¿Pasó algo, Clint? ¿Donde está Pietro? —preguntó Wanda al no ver a su hermano. Ella podría simplemente haber visto en sus pensamientos, pero no le gustaba invadir la privacidad del otro, así que solo pregunto. Si tan solo ella hubiese usado sus poderes, las cosas habrían sido muy distintas. Pero no lo hizo.

—Estábamos... estábamos jugando un juego, y se molestó cuando le gané. Ya sabes como es tu hermano, Wanda, es mal perdedor. —mintió con facilidad Clint luego de vacilar unos segundos. Afortunadamente, nadie se dio cuenta de eso.

Pero en la mente de ambos superhéroes lo que había sucedido tan solo momentos atrás seguía vivido en su cabeza, rondándola, sin dejarlos en paz. Y no lo haría en un tiempo tampoco.

* * *

Pietro iba por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de los vengadores, hablando con Wanda de temas variados. Por fuera todo parecía normal, nadie hubiera podido decir que algo extraño había pasado, pero por dentro era todo lo contrario.

Clint, por el otro lado, hablaba con sus hijos por vídeo llamada. Desde el divorcio con Laura no podía verlos con tanta frecuencia, pero era mejor así. No quería ponerlos más en peligro de lo que ya lo estaban.

Clint sonreía y hasta hablaba con su ex tranquilamente, aparentando que nada sucedía, pero en su interior no podía haber más caos del que ya había.

Había pasado casi un mes desde esa tarde que tanto Pietro Maximoff como Clint Barton habían tratado de olvidar, sin ningún éxito. Por mucho que lo intentaran, el recuerdo volvía a acecharlos siempre que su mente descansaba de sus tareas diarias. Ambos trataban de convivir lo menos posible, en especial si estaban a solas. Cuando iban en grupo no había mayor problema, lograban comportarse con naturalidad, y las provocaciones entre ellos seguían. Pero cuando se quedaban solos, era totalmente diferente. Los recuerdos, las sensaciones, las caricias... todo volvía de sopetón, y finalmente terminaba con Pietro corriendo fuera de la habitación y Clint agarrándose del cabello tratando de calmarse.

Tanto Pietro como Clint intentaban que no les importase, que pudieran pasar de ello, pero no parecía funcionar. En lo absoluto.

Así que cuando ambos quedaron encerrados en la sala de entrenamiento por un apagón, todo se fue al carajo.

Aparentemente, Tony estaba haciéndole unos ajustes a FRIDAY, y para no arriesgar todo el sistema decidió apagarla hasta que terminase. Eso significaba que todas las cerraduras, las puertas, _todo_ lo que funcionaba gracias a FRIDAY, quedó temporalmente fuera de servicio. Por eso Tony les había dicho a todos los vengadores que se quedasen en la sala hasta que terminara. Pero obviamente ni Pietro ni Clint estaban enterados de nada, así que no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para salir de la sala de entrenamiento y quedaron atrapados juntos. Si tan solo alguno de los dos hubiese logrado salir, las cosas habrían sido muy distintas. Pero no lo hicieron.

Clint, al ver que se encontraba a solas con quien protagonizaba todos sus sueños—sus fantasías—hizo lo más predecible. Huyó a la esquina en donde se encontraban todas sus flechas y algunos arcos de repuesto, fingiendo acomodar unas puntas. Esa era su zona de confort, su lugar seguro. Clint se dijo que, mientras se mantuviera allí, todo estaría perfectamente. Solo tendría que esperar a que FRIDAY volviese a funcionar para poder salir de allí, sin ningún encontronazo.

Aparentemente, Pietro tenía otros planes.

El chico Maximoff estaba harto. Harto de no poder estar a solas con Clint, de que la incomodidad entre ellos fuera tan grande que ni siquiera podían estar en una misma habitación.

Le había costado lo suyo admitirlo, pero Pietro finalmente podía decir que Clint le gustaba, o al menos, que le atraía. Así que no, no iba a dejar que Clint Barton siguiera alejándolo.

Es por eso que Pietro comenzó a acercársele lentamente, como si realmente no supiera hacia donde se dirigía, practicando un poco en cada área para que no se notara lo que estaba haciendo. Esa es la razón por la que Clint casi muere cuando vio a Pietro a tan solo quince metros de él. ¿Cuando era que se había acercado tanto?

—Hey, ¿que tal? —la naturalidad con la que Pietro habló, como si nada hubiera pasado, hubiese dado mucha risa de no ser porque Clint estaba más rígido que una tabla, con la respiración contenida. Pietro noto eso de inmediato, y una sonrisa juguetona se posó en sus labios—. Sigues bastante tenso, anciano. ¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda con eso?

Clint, en medio del creciente pánico que se había instalado en su pecho, intentó alejarse del área de tiro, fallando estrepitosamente. Clint no había contado con la velocidad de Pietro, así que de un momento a otro Clint se encontró atrapado junto a una máquina expendedora, pegado a la pared con Pietro impidiéndole el paso.

—Pietro, déjame ir. En serio niño, no es divertido. —dijo Clint tratando de lucir calmado, aunque por dentro estuviese a punto de devolverlo todo gracias a los nervios.

—Está vez no vas a evitarme, ni a hacerme enojar para que me valla. ¿Recuerdas que dejamos algo pendiente la otra vez en el sofá? No se tú, pero a mi no me gusta dejar cosas... —Pietro pasó el índice lentamente por el cuello y la clavícula de Clint, al que comenzó a acelerársele la respiración— incompletas.

—Pietro... —Clint no pudo continuar.

—Solo déjate llevar —le respondió Pietro, besando levemente la piel de su cuello—. Lleva la corriente. Toma el control, si quieres —le susurro sensualmente Pietro a Clint al oído, sus labios presionando levemente contra la oreja de Clint—. Lo que tú quieras, Clint. —Pietro le mordió suavemente el lóbulo a Clint, y este perdió la batalla.

Fue todo lo que se necesito para que Clint cediese a sus deseos, que habían estado ansiosos por salir cada vez que Clint veía a Pietro. De inmediato las tablas se voltearon, y ahora era Pietro quien se encontraba bajo la pared, y en menos de dos segundos ambos se encontraban besándose salvajemente, sin luchar por el control del beso, puesto que como Pietro había dicho, le había cedido el control de todo a Clint.

Aquello se sentía tan genial... ¿como habían podido pasar tanto tiempo sin ello?

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron. De seguro FRIDAY había vuelto a funcionar. Ambos se miraron, supieron que pensaban lo mismo. Pietro tomó a Clint, y en menos de lo que uno dice _fondue_ se encontraban en la habitación del de cabellos blancos, este bloqueando con seguro la puerta tras ellos para evitar más interrupciones. Ninguno de los dos quería que algo como lo de hace tres semanas ocurriera de nuevo. No. Esa vez nadie los pararía.

Pietro y Clint, sin romper el beso en ningún momento, fueron dando pasos y tropiezos hasta el borde de la cama. Cuando las piernas de Pietro chocaron contra el colchón, Clint rápidamente lo tumbo y se posiciono sobre él, volviendo a besar a Pietro mientras que este pasaba las manos por el cabello rubio del arquero, tirando levemente de las hebras suaves y sedosas que habían traído loco a Pietro desde hace mucho tiempo.

En algún momento los besos dejaron de ser suficientes, y fue cuando el cabello de Clint fue remplazado por sus abdominales descubiertos, y los labios de Pietro por su cuello.

Frente a cada beso, Pietro suspiraba de placer. Realmente había extrañado eso. Pietro la tenia tan dura como una roca, y ni hablar de Clint. Su erección era tan grande que le dolía, y pugnaba por liberarse del boxer que la contenía.

La camiseta de Pietro salió volando en poco tiempo, y Clint se encargó de acariciar y lamer el torso del velocista lenta y tortuosamente, disfrutando de los sonidos de placer que Pietro emitía.

—Ah, Clint... por favor. —dijo Pietro en un lastimero gemido, con su erección palpitando a causa del deseo.

—¿Que quieres niño? Dime lo que quieres, Pietro, dímelo —murmuró sensualmente Clint, acariciando la V en el abdomen de Pietro, cerca del elástico del boxer. Pietro volvió a gemir, y Clint simulo una embestida mientras gruñía, los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo—. ¿Quieres que te la meta? ¿Quieres que te folle?

—Si... —suspiró Pietro, sus pensamientos nublados por el deseo y la necesidad de acercarse a Clint tanto como le fuera posible. No podía pensar en nada más, solo en Clint y en lo mucho que quería estar con él. Lo mucho que quería _de_ él—. Por favor, anciano...

Clint sonrió satisfecho, y sin más preámbulos bajo los pantalones de ejercicio de Pietro, seguidos muy de cerca por su ropa interior, dejando libre por fin al palpitante miembro de Pietro, que chorreaba líquido pre seminal. Clint le dio una ligera apretada a modo de prueba, y Pietro gimió algo en sokoviano, de seguro alguna maldición.

Clint siguió con sus caricias, Pietro retorciéndose de placer bajo suyo, pero ya no era suficiente. No. Clint quería más. _Necesitaba_ más.

El arquero se quitó sus propios pantalones, al igual que su ropa interior. Su pene era grande y gordo, rojo y palpitante bajo su mano.

Pietro, viendo las intenciones de Clint, se estiró hasta que su mano alcanzó la cómoda y sus dedos rodearon un tubo del tamaño de una tubería mediana. Se lo alcanzo a Clint, que leyó la etiqueta.

Lubricante.

—Lo habías pensado todo, ¿no es así, niño? —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, comenzando a desenroscar la tapa del frasco.

—Puede ser. —Pietro, con la respiración algo agitada, respondió con otra sonrisa picaresca.

Clint remojo tres dedos en el lubricante antes de dirigirlos hasta el ano de Pietro, metiendo y sacando uno de ellos lentamente. Pietro se quejó ante la repentina intención, y Clint lo beso tiernamente para tratar de apaciguar de alguna forma el dolor.

Al primer dedo lo siguió el segundo, y Clint comenzó a hacer movimientos de tijera para agrandar el agujero antes de introducir el tercer dedo, empujando lo más adentro posible.

Pietro jadeó cuando los dedos de Clint tocaron su prosista, su punto sensible. Clint sonrió victorioso ante la reacción del velocista bajo suyo, y volvió a acariciar repetidamente en ese sector.

—Ah... ahí, Clint, más. —gimió Pietro, extasiado por la deliciosa sensación de los dedos de Clint en su ano. Sin embargo, necesitaba más. Más duro, más grande. _Más_.

—¿Que quieres, Pietro? ¿Que _necesitas_? Dímelo. —susurró Clint en su oreja sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro y fuera de Pietro en ningún momento.

—Quiero que... ah, metas tu pene... ah, ahí, si... en mi ano y... me folles tan fuerte que... joder, Clint... —el resto de la frase fue ininteligible, pero Pietro ya había dicho todo lo necesario. Quería que Clint lo follara, y rápido.

Cumpliendo con los deseos de Pietro, Clint sacó los dedos de su ano, y tras sacar un poco más de lubricante lo esparció por su pene, gruñendo por lo bajo, expectante. Luego, se posicionó frente a la entrada que segundos atrás él había preparado.

Clint miro a Pietro a los ojos, tan azules como los suyos, pero a la vez completamente diferentes.

—¿Estas seguro de esto, niño? Porque una vez que empiece, no pararé. —advirtió Clint haciendo uso del último retazo de cordura que le quedaba.

—Solo hazlo, anciano. —Pietro junto sus labios en un beso, y Clint finalmente lo penetro con fuerza, golpeando su próstata de una sola estocada. Clint gimió por lo bajo. Pietro era tan estrecho... perfecto para él.

La sensación del pene de Clint dentro de él, de estar _lleno_, para Pietro fue abrumadora. Abrumadoramente excitante. Le dolió un poco porque, vamos a ser sinceros, Clint la tenía bastante grande, pero la sensación de éxtasis, lo bien que lo hacía sentir... no tenía comparación a nada de lo que nunca antes había sentido.

Clint, aunque quería moverse, espero a que Pietro le diera un afirmativo de que se encontraba bien. Cuando esté le dio un 'sigue' plagado de súplica y deseo, Clint no espero a que se lo dijeran una segunda vez.

Clint comenzó a moverse, metiendo y sacando su miembro del ano de Pietro con rapidez, soltando jadeos, gruñidos y gemidos de placer. Pietro, por su parte, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, agarrado a la espalda de Clint con sus brazos, jadeando y gimiendo cada vez que Clint golpeaba su punto sensible.

—Oh, Clint, más rápido. —pidió Pietro en tono suplicante, y Clint no se hizo de rogar mientras aumentaba la rapidez de sus movimientos, casi partiendo a Pietro en dos. No que a ninguno de los dos les importara, claro. En ese momento solo eran ellos dos y lo que ambos sentían por el otro.

El chico de cabellos blancos comenzó a temblar cuando Clint agarro su miembro con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo, sin dejar de entrar y salir de él. La sensación era tan genial...

Pietro no tardó en terminar, manchando la mano de Clint y su pecho. Clint sonrió satisfecho, y mientras seguía moviéndose, chupo sus dedos llenos de semen, tragando la sustancia algo salada, pero no por eso de mal sabor. Unas cuantas embestidas más tarde, Clint se corrió dentro de Pietro, y la sensación hizo que el velocista se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

A ambos les había gustado, les había encantado. Demasiado.

Clint, con cuidado y con la respiración entrecortada, rodó a un lado de la cama de Pietro, y atrajo hacia si al menor, pegándolo a su espalda. Pietro, gustoso por el contacto, se acurrucó mejor dándole la espalda a Clint, dejando reposar su cabeza en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el rostro de Clint.

—Estuvo genial, anciano —murmuró Pietro, comenzando a ser arrastrado hacia el mundo de los sueños—. Te quiero.

Clint se quedó callado unos segundos, un tanto aturdido, antes de contestar.

—Yo también te quiero, niño. —Clint beso tiernamente la cabeza de Pietro, y juntos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro.

Tony, sentado en su taller, volvió a reproducir la cinta con la que había estado obsesionado el último mes. El mecánico sonrió con satisfacción, orgulloso de si mismo. Realmente había sido una idea fantástica esa de apagar a FRIDAY 'por reparaciones'. ¡JA! FRIDAY no necesitaba reparaciones, ¡el mismo la había diseñado y construido! Ilusos todos los que se habían tragado ese cuento. Bueno, a Steve le había costado un poco más convencerlo, pero nada que una noche de sexo no pudiese lograr.

Con una sonrisa, y luego de haberse asegurado de que todo estaba como él lo había planeado, Tony hizo desaparecer las grabaciones que estaba viendo previamente, pensando en que al día siguiente vería los resultados de su plan maestro. Aunque por lo que había visto antes de que cerraran la puerta de la habitación, tal ves Pietro tendría dificultades para caminar.

Solo se puede decir, que Clint y Pietro tendrían que haberse asegurado de estar en una habitación sin cámaras de seguridad antes de enrollarse en el sofa.

**_FIN_**


End file.
